Where's Emmett?
by josefinaamo
Summary: Emmett's gone to hunt, but he went into town. Rosalie goes and try to find him before he hunts a human. What she finds is not what she was expecting. Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own these vampires that belong to the awesomeness that is called Stephenie Meyer, I just wanted to play with them. I do own the story though! **

________________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett!" I called softly, "Can you come here for a minute? I want to show you something." What I wanted to show him was a beautiful diamond necklace that I wanted; it was lovely, if I do say so myself. It was a blood red rose encircled with diamonds. Of course I could always get it for my self, but Emmett liked to buy me things that made me happy, so why not let him have his fun?

I looked at the clock even though I knew exactly how much time had passed. Three minutes. Where was Emmett? "Emmett?" I called louder. No answer. Where was he? I ran down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Emmett?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch next to Alice, who was looking though a fashion magazine. Edward and Jasper were fixing the kitchen doorframe from when Jasper had slammed Edward into it as a joke; they both had a good laugh, but they weren't laughing now that they were fixing it.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked, "He went out about ten minutes ago. He said he was hungry and wanted to hunt a little bit." And didn't tell me? Ugh.

"I'm going to go find him." I said already running out the door. I found his scent easily enough, but to my surprise, he was headed into town, not the woods. Great. Just great. That could mean one thing—he was hunting human. I should have called Edward and Jasper for help, but I was in to much of a hurry. Oh no, please no! Be strong Emmett!

He could expose us all, we would have to move, start high school again! Please no! High school was pretty much hell on earth for all of us, but mostly me and Em; all the guys giving me the eye and planning our wedding and honeymoon. And then Em would get all protective of me, and totally creep all the guys out of their wits. And every time we have to relocate, same story.

But enough, I need to find Emmett! What if he already killed a human? What if I came too late?

I was on the edge of town, so I needed to slow down now. Stupid humans, why couldn't we just live in the middle of nowhere and have no contact with them? It would make things easier, especially for Jasper, poor guy. But whatever, we didn't live in the middle of nowhere, and we didn't hide from humans all day long. Ugh! Stupid humans! Stupid town! I walked down the street, still following him, still not knowing where he was headed to massacre a weak, tasty human with hot, wet bloo— Stop Rosalie! You'll end up killing one your self, I told me self.

I followed his scent though town, into a jewelry store, a grocery store, a hardware store, even a small bookstore with books about the sixties. He must be stalking him, or her. Ah, darn, I needed to hunt too. Bad, all this time around humans was making me thirsty. Drat. Luckily his scent went into the woods then and I could get away from all those humans.

His scent led me into a part of the woods that I've never been to before, huh, and here I thought I'd seen it all. I could hear a waterfall, maybe ten miles away? I didn't know. I didn't care. I just wanted to find Emmett. _My_ Emmett. Where was he? His scent led me closer to the waterfall, at about two miles away, when his trail was suddenly stronger, like he had walked this path hundreds of times. This new path lead me straight to the water fall.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, well, right behind Emmett and myself.

There was candles set up everywhere around the waterfall, lighting up the now dark sky. Thousands of them, so lovely. I was all of a sudden on the ground. "Emmett!" I almost yelled at him, "You did this for me?"

"But of course my angel, for you, anything." He smiled his cute little smirk, then helped me up. "And that's not all." He said.

"Really?" I asked, "What could be better than being here at this lovely place with you?" I asked, and then brushed my lips quickly against his.

"How about this?" He held up a small wooden box. Then opened it up to show me the very necklace I'd seen earlier.

"Emmett, it's beautiful. Even more lovely because you're the one who gave it to me." I smiled my breathtaking smile at him.

"You really should smiled more often Rose," He whispered in my ear, "You know I can't resist it." And with that he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." He said, still smiling.

"As I love you." I answered, losing myself in his liquid topaz eyes . "Wait, Emmett?"

"Yes?"  
"Did you set this whole thing up knowing I would follow you?"  
"Yes, the whole point was to make you think I was going to hunt some human, I knew you would follow me then."

"Smart plan big guy." I told him, "I want you to kiss me again now."

"As you wish." He said. His lips were soft against mine, but raw. His hands on my back parted one going up to tangle in my hair, the other going down to lift me up so he could spin me around.

He set me down, and then put on the necklace. "I like it Rose." He told me.

"Thanks. A very good friend of mine gave it to me. And as a matter of fact, that friend was kissing me and I would like him to finish now please." I smiled that breathtaking smile again, and was suddenly swept off my feet while kissing the love of my life. The only one I would ever want; would ever need. This was my heaven. And I loved it.

_Fin_


End file.
